leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shurima
Shurima Desert is an arid territory in the southern half of the continent and the location of the newly resurrected Shurima Empire, a vast civilization that bloomed millenia ago. Lore A thousand years ago, the glorious empire of Shurima shone like a second sun across the desert. After a flawed Ascension ritual, the gleaming capital city was reduced to ruins. Many have been known to go mad beneath the glare of the Shurima sun. But an oft-repeated legend stirs in the desert of Shurima. The swirling sands carry rumors of the ancient emperor , somehow returned.Azir Shurima Azir page Culture : For the race, see the Ascendant. The current inhabitants of Shurima's desert are mainly descended from the survivors of the fall of Shurima's empire. The origin of their culture reaches back to time, but has evolved as they eke out an existence in their harsh environment Azir Creative Q&A 1 . The people are known to produce seers blessed with foresight. was born with such abilities. Military Shurima once had a standing army. When Shurima returned summoned a vast army in his command. The soldiers are made from sand and are not sentient like their predecessor. Locations There are 4 known places in Shurima. Capital city Once the center of Shuriman society. An oasis in the desert, it fell to ruins after the flawed Ascension of . It has risen once again after the resurrection of Shurima's long lost emperor, . The city was built around the ancient Sun Disc. The Tomb of the Emperors Deep in the city lies the Tomb of the Emperors, which in the last millenia, acted as the makeshift prison of and , guarded by the statue of a huge serpent. When the tomb opened the serpent came to life, impaling on its fangs, its venom transforming her into a terrifying half-snake creature.Shurima Story page 1 Oasis of the Dawn Described as the Mother of Life, the oasis is located near The Tomb of the Emperors. After his resurrection, brought a dying here and healed her with its magical waters. This act allowed to ascend and revive his broken city.Shurima Story page 2 Shurima Wastes The desert is littered with tombs and ruins. , the crystalline guardian, defends the entrance to a realm deep beneath the Shuriman wastes. What this merciless creature protects, no one knows. History A Dire Threat To Ancient Shurima The Sun Disc was ancient long before the pinnacle of the Shuriman Empire.Azir Creative Q&A 2 and knew of its power, and used it to ascend in order to face a dire threat from mysterious beings.Ascension Game Mode page Ancient Darkin Influence :Described by "I found this urn in a tomb there. From the look of the place and some of the carvings on the walls, it was the final resting place of a great Shuriman warlord who led a battle against impossible odds. He and his men should have gone out in a blaze of glory, but somehow, they won. Just a handful of warriors defeated thousands of enemies who rose against them. It's no wonder they'd immortalize that kind of victory on the walls of a tomb, but what is this doing on the urn? What part did he play in this battle? I just don't get it".An ancient mystery in Runeterra Fall of the Empire Fall of the Empire 1.jpg Fall of the Empire 2.jpg Fall of the Empire 3.jpg Fall of the Empire 4.jpg Fall of the Empire 5.jpg In ancient Shurima, young emperor was persuaded by , his magus, to attempt the fabled Ascension ritual – despite ancient warnings to do so only in times of direst threat. Azir’s hubris proved disastrous. As the Sun Disc focused the dawn rays into a transformative beam, Xerath betrayed Azir, shoving his emperor aside and stealing its power for himself. In an instant, Azir was obliterated – and Xerath remade as a spectral being of pure, malevolent energy – as the city around them was swallowed whole by the desert. and , Ascended heroes of Shuriman legend, sensed in an instant that something had gone terribly wrong and rushed to the Sun Disc. They hurled Xerath into a chained sarcophagus – but the magus shattered it into shards. Renekton dragged Xerath into the Tomb of the Emperors and shouted to Nasus to seal the door. With a heavy heart, Nasus entombed his brother with a madman in the buried ruins for all eternity. Or so he believed…Shurima Story page A Mysterious Creature The mysteries that surround are numerous. How did a simple creature of the desert suddenly become able to reason? How did he craft his vaunted suit of armor? What is he searching for as he crosses the Shuriman desert? One thing is for certain: trying to stop the inexorable Rammus is a fool's mission. Awoken With No Memories is a diminutive, animated cadaver who wanders the world, trying to discover his true identity. He rose from an ancient Shuriman tomb bound in corpse wrappings with no knowledge of his past, consumed with an uncontrollable sadness. The Amulet Discovered Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer, , has explored some of the most remote and abandoned locations on Runeterra. During an expedition to the buried ruins of ancient Shurima, he recovered an amulet of incredible mystical power. Likely constructed to be worn by one of the Ascended, the enormous talisman nonetheless fit snugly upon his arm, amplifying his raw sorcerous skill to such an extent that he's gained the reputation of a hero, much to his embarrassment. The Battle Mistress Known as the Battle Mistress, is a mercenary with a ruthless reputation. Combining unflinching bravery with endless ambition, she has garnered great fame and fortune. Faced with the revelation of her mysterious heritage, Sivir must weigh her desire to continue on her own path, or accept the burden of a greater legacy. Descent Into the Tomb :Narrated by "The tragic fall of Shurima was nothing comparing to the tragedy of its rise from the grave. In a market at the edge of a desert. A stranger appears. , a noblewoman from Noxus looking to hire a guide to take her to the fabled lost city. But not just any guide, she hires a owner of a legendary blade, the mercenary called . Sivir gathers her band of sell-swords and set out in to the desert to find the very bones of Shurima. Five days beneath the broiling sun a scout spots towers juddering upwards and a stairway leading underground. They climb down, into the darkness. Ancient treasures gleam in the torch-light, even Sivir is astonished of the grandeur of the ruins. Her men head deeper in only to stumble into traps and be eviscerated. Sivir is stunned with horror, but Cassiopeia does not flinch. She sees only the statue of a huge serpent silently guarding the door to the tomb of the Emperors and smiles. The ancient weapon is a key. Cassiopeia betrays Sivir. She picks up Sivir's blade, puts it into the lock. The guardians curse is triggered. The stone serpent comes alive. It pins Cassiopeia in its jaws - the venom sears her flesh like acid. The Tomb door opens. emerges, the brother I loved and locked away, twisted beyond insanity, followed by , an architect of his torment. My failure is complete. Sivir drags herself away, life blood flooding from her wound and then succumbs to darkness..."Shurima Story page Rise of the Ascended :Narrated by "As lies betrayed and bleeding, something incredible occurs. For though she does not know it, Sivir is the last in the bloodline of , Shurima’s lost emperor. And as her blood soaks into the ancient sands, a deep magic sparks to life. Resurrection! First Azir’s mind, then his body. Snatched back from oblivion to be reborn. Then he sees Sivir, wonders at her face, he sees himself in this daughter of Shurima. In that moment, he has no thought of empires or rituals. He only knows: she needs his help. He must take her to the Oasis of the Dawn - the Mother of Life. He smells the waters - smells of life. He prays he is in time. He does not dream that he, Shurima’s greatest emperor, can at long last earn his Ascension and bring back his broken city. He dares not dream that if he can save her...Azir can save them all."Shurima Story page Return of the Shuriman Empire Once a mortal man blinded by his own hubris, Azir has recently returned as an Ascended being with unmatched dominion over the burning sands. He seeks to restore Shurima to its former glory, but some dispute his right to rule them. Azir's power, however, is undeniable. Trivia * The speech holds in the Howling Abyss mentions that Shurima had not yet been swallowed by the desert when the Frozen Watchers lived in Freljord. * For some Valorans Shurima was an Atlantis-like myth. Others, like the current inhabitants of Shurima, knew it existed a long time ago but did not believe any "true" Shurimans remained. and were also stories for them. Azir Creative Q&A 3 * Shurima is described as a place that had a thriving culture, not only a strong military and a powerful emperor. It had a sense of personal identity with art, music, literature, trade, magical technology, etc. motivation to bring the golden light of Shurima to other nations neither was nor is for conquest; he truly believes that Shurima was the height of civilization, and could only continue to grow more wonderful.Azir Creative Q&A 4 * The , and are Shuriman artifacts. Of Shurelya, Coins and Reveries * bears a Crest of Shurima. Development Themes= |-| Videos= Shurima Descent into the Tomb Shurima Rise of the Ascended Ascension – Gameplay Preview |-| Pictures= Shurima Desert concept.jpg|Old Shurima concept art Shuriman_Crest.jpg|Old Shurima Crest Nasus_Shurima_Descent.jpg|Nasus glass mural Sivir_at_the_Oasis_of_Life.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 1 Sivir_at_the_Oasis_of_Life_1.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 2 Azir_Ascension.png|Azir before Ascending Azir_Ascension_1.png|Azir Ascending Azir_Ascension_2.png|Azir Ascended Champions Associated Champions References de:Shurima Wüste fr:Désert de Shurima pl:Pustynia Shurima zh:Shurima Desert Category:Places